


The lost sister

by Wesperfan06



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesperfan06/pseuds/Wesperfan06
Summary: A new arrival at the London institute. Who is she? And why is she here?
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I wrote this some time ago so it’s not that good

⚠️This is a infernal devices fanfic and has major spoilers ⚠️ all these characters belong to Cassandra Clare 

March 3rd 1880   
As the carriage rattled down the streets li looked out at the busy streets of London. It was so different from shanghai. Li looked at the gold pocket watch in her hand 4:40 o'clock. They pull up to an abandoned church.  
"are you sure this is where you want to go ma'am" the carriage driver asks.   
"Yes thank you" The young lady hoped out the carriage and grabbed a bag and strutted towards it.   
//LI//  
I walk towards the London institute, my belongings in one hand and my violin in the other. When I see a silent brother staring through a window.  
"hello,are you ok?" I ask heading toward him. He turns towards me, under his hood I see that his eyes were not sewn shut nor was his mouth.   
"I am quite well thank you, can I help you? You are rather late to the wedding" silent brothers spoke telepathically, I always found it rather creepy.   
"Wedding?" I look around at the many carriages parked out front and the white and gold flowers near the door.   
"Yes will herondales and Theresa gray"   
" oh, who are you? Are you looking through the window because you weren't invited?" I joke.  
"I'm brother Zachariah, who are you? And what brought you to the London institute?"   
"I'm Li carstairs and I came from Shanghai to continue my training as a shadowhunter in London"


	2. Carstairs ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters! I hope you enjoy

⚠️infernal devices spoilers⚠️

//jem/brother Zachariah//

"I'm li carstairs and I came from the Shanghai to train as a shadowhunter" my eye snap open.I turn to the petite girl with short black hair.   
"Li carstairs?" I ask.  
"That's me" i stare at the young girl.   
"Your dead" she gives me a strange look.  
"Who were you before you were a silent brother? And why are your eyes open?"   
"James carstairs" I knew she would notice that I opened my eyes, I could get in big trouble.   
"Jem" I look at the necklace she's wearing,a carstairs ring. She can't be the li, I'm thinking of.   
"I thought you were dead" I know nothing about li, I pushed all memories of her to the back of my mind long ago   
"I escaped like mother told me too" memories flash through my mind. Mother yelling at us to run and then seeing li disappear into the night. I assumed she was dead.   
" how old are you?" I ask   
" I'm 15 and you are 19, how do you forget?"   
"A lot has gone on since the last time I saw you, I have to go but I wish to meet with you at Blackfriars bridge tomorrow at 7" I walk away.


	3. Bluest eyes li had ever seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short and I have no clue why

⚠️Infernal devices spoilers ⚠️  
I don't own any of these characters. 

//li//  
"I wish to meet with you at 7 o'clock tomorrow" James walks away silently   
"Bye" I shout but he was gone.  
A couple walk out of the large wooden doors "what a lovely wedding"   
"Thank you for coming" A young girl with the bluest eyes i had ever seen politely says,She closes the doors as the couple's carriage rattled down the road. I walk over to the door and knock loudly.   
"Hello your a little late" the same girl as a minute ago says will opening the door.


	4. Christian name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in Cecilys point of view

A young Chinese girl stood at the door a bag in one hand and a violin in the other.  
"I didn't know that there was a wedding going on" her eyes were kind and loving but her tone was harsh and rude.  
"Well, how can I help you" I ask.  
"I'm here to talk to William Herondale" she gives me a small smile.  
"It's his wedding, you will have to wait"  
"How about no"  
"Come on in then, you shall have to wait" she walks in like she owns the place.  
"Who are you?" I ask. She places here belongings on the floor against a wall.  
"Li Carstairs"  
"A Carstairs, you don't look anything like Elias Carstairs" Gideon said stood in the doorway  
"I don't know who Elias Carstairs is, I'm from the Shanghai institute" she tells me.  
I can't hide the shock from my face. Sophie runs up to Gideon and asks him to dance. Still I couldn't take my eyes off of her  
"No need to stare" she snaps  
She can't be related to Jem  
one she is snappy.  
two Jem was kind and I don't believe she is.  
"I don't quite know what to say" I tell her.  
"Well here's what you need to know, I'm Li Carstairs, my brother was James Carstairs, I'm 15, my parents are dead and I'm here to carry on my training as a shadowhunter"  
"Thank you, will is unavailable to speak as it's his wedding" I look for Gabriel in the ballroom  
"Who are you looking for?" li leans toward me to get a better view. Gabriel waves at me and walks towards me.  
"Who is that cece?" Gabriel points to li.  
" I'm Li Carstairs, did you know it's rude to point?" She smirks.  
" did you know that it's rude to introduce yourself using your Christian name" I can already tell that Li and Gabriel are going to be best of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I wrote Li in the I’m not like other girls troupe. Also I wrote this ages ago and never posted it and since I spent time on it I thought I would :)


	5. Simply rude

Gabriel’s POV 

"Cece, can I talk to you?" The young girl looks at me with a frown "we aren't going to talk about you"   
"Come on" cece pulls me toward the drawing room.  
"Who is she?"   
"Li Carstairs, she already told you that"   
"Where did she come from?"   
"Shanghai"  
"That's a long way to come, why is she here?" I start to pace.  
"To train as a shadowhunter and to talk to will" cece grabs my arm to stop me pacing   
"Well don't you think it's weird that she just turns up unannounced, no hello I'm popping over" cece let's go of my arm and puts her hand in mine.  
"I'm not sure, she said that she was jems sister"   
"Let me talk to her" i mutter   
"No, you'll scare her, she's only young" cece tells me   
"At least let me be there" cece sighs   
"Fine but don't say a word" cece let's go of my hand and walks out of the drawing room. When we get back to the entrance Li is leaning against the wall.  
"How was your chat about me" she stands up properly now. She is nothing like Jem other than her kind and forgiving face.  
"You are nothing like Jem" I blurt out   
" that's a bit rude and we grew up different" cece hits my arm   
"I said not to say anything" cece angrily whispers.   
"Sorry" I mumble


	6. Like a little girl stood in the dark

//LI//  
"Can we ask you some questions" Cecily asks me.   
"Yes but can I ask some first"   
"Go ahead" I take a deep breath and start   
"First of all who are you?"   
"Cecily herondale and this is Gabriel lightwood"   
"That was my next question, next why did Jem become a silent brother"  
"Why don't we go sit down?" My heart is racing. I miss jem dearly and I've got so close to being with him again. But another obstacle has got in our way.   
"Lead the way" I let out a loud sigh. We walk into a room with wallpaper consisting of lilies and leaves.   
"Sit" Cecily pats a green armchair opposite the sofa.  
"I didn't know jem that well but here's what I know, jem had a yin fen addiction and it made home weak, he was unable to stop and it was going to kill him. He was engaged to Tessa, he really loved her, he was on his deathbed so to save him he became a silent brother" cecily takes a deep breath.   
"Wait tessa?"   
"Yes?" Cecily gives me a questioning look  
"Theresa gray, isn't she the one getting married"   
"Indeed, she is" Gabriel replies.   
"Ok, who is will herondale?" I ask.  
"Jems parabati"   
"Why would he marry jems fiancé?" I frown. I hardly remember jem but he was always ever so kind and gentle. Why would anyone do that to him? I rather hope Tessa is nice or she will be on my bad side.   
"I believe jem told them that they should, they are very much in love" cecily says softly.  
"Well that was all my questions" cecily gives me a warm smile.   
"Right, first of all how old are you?"   
"I'm 15"   
"Great, where did you come from?"   
"The Shanghai institute"   
"What is your full name?"   
"Li carstairs"   
"Do you not have a middle name?" Gabriel asks   
"No. I didn't know this was an interrogation" I mutter   
"Why do you want to talk to will?" Cecily asks before Gabriel can say anything.  
"I saw that he was the head of the institute and thought he would know jem"   
"We will get a room set up for you and in the morning you can talk to will" Gabriel looks at Cecily angrily.   
"She could be a spy or here to kill us!" Gabriel whispers loudly to Cecily.  
"You whisper really loudly" I tell Gabriel.   
" I am not a spy nor am I here to kill anyone, I came here to find my brother and now he's a silent brother" I yell.  
The door creaks open "what is all this racket?" A woman with chestnut brown hair and a young looking face asks.  
"We are just talking" the lady diverts her eyes to me   
"Who are you?" I've said my name more times today than I have In all 15 years of my life.   
"This is li" she holds her hand out for me to shake.   
"Lovely to meet you, I'm Charlotte branwell" I shake her hand and smile at her. She has to be the friendliest person I've met so far. The people of Britain aren't very kind I got some funny looks when I got off the boat.   
"This is nicest she's been since she arrived" Gabriel states to no-one in particular.   
"I was looking for Henry, have you seen him?" Charlotte asks Cecily.   
"No, I haven't" charlotte sighs.  
"I best go find him before he blows something up" she turns towards the door "lovely to meet you li"   
I look around at the room in the corner of the room was a hard wood desk covered in papers.  
"Do you have a map of London?" I ask still looking at the desk.  
"I'm not sure, let me have a look" cecily rummages around on the desk for a map. A maid comes in " can I get a room made up for miss carstairs?" Cecily tells the young maid.   
"Yes ma'am" she scatters away.   
I wonder what the rooms are like here at Shanghai institute the linens had beautiful animals and trees embroidered into them and late wooden furniture.   
"Come on" cecily ushers us to the large ballroom.   
"What are we doing?" I ask. I stare at the many people still here, what will they think of me? They will ask questions what do I reply with? Panic sets in. I feel like a little child again stood in the forest all alone in the dark. Lost and far from home.   
"Dancing" she pulls Gabriel onto the dance floor leaving me stood in the doorway alone. I wander out the ballroom down a random hallway. Tapestry's were hung across all of the walls. I walk down another identical hallway, the same tapestry's hung on the wall. I turn around and rush toward the ballroom. "Awfully confusing, isn't it?" I turn around to see Magnus bane   
"Magnus, nice to see you again" I shake his hand.   
"Li, what are you doing in London?"   
"I'm in pursuit of my brother" he looks at me all confused and raises an eyebrow.   
"Yes I thought you would be able to figure out who I'm related to"


	7. Days past

// Shanghai ~ august 1877// 

The rain pounded on the roof of Li's carriage. She was shaking, this was an important day. The carriage came to a halt, Li jumped out the carriage and practically ran into the restaurant. Li sat down and waited for her guest. A man elegantly dressed in a blue and green suit walks in.  
"You must be Li, nice to meet you" Li cautiously shook his hand   
" nice to meet you"   
"You are awfully young to be here alone" he tells me   
"You are awfully old yet I don't tell you that" he sat down in chair opposite her. There was a slight smile on his face.   
"Right, I must say that I was awfully surprised when I received a letter with just your Christian name"  
" yes well mr bane I need you to summon a demon for me" he looked shocked.  
"Is this for the clave?"   
"No personal business, I can pay well" he coughed and looked utterly confused.   
"I don't care about the money, how old are you Li"   
"12, now are you going to help me or not?"   
"No you are too young"   
"I am not, I will just have to find someone else to do it" I slammed my hands on the table and stormed out. 

// London ~ 3rd March//   
"Ah yes you were rather feisty" he has a wide grin on his face " I do apologise, did you ever summon that demon?"   
"Yes and now it is dead" I say proudly   
"Brilliant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had written. I might write some more if you like it. Also I’m aware that some of this makes no sense


End file.
